GINASFS
by samuari.flo
Summary: Waly and Dick broke up a while ago, but the older boy can't stop thinking of Dick and his blue eyes...  Goes with the song G.I.N.A.S.F.S. by Fall Out Boy. Second and final chapter: I Still Ain't Over You. Dick's POV. Song by Augustana.
1. Chapter 1

Just something I had dashed off the other day while listening to this song and taking a break from studying. It's kinda angsty and maybe a bit sad, but here it is. One shot for now. Probably not going to change. Still, reviews are love and if you guys want me to continue, I'll consider it.

The song is G.I.N.A.S.F.S. by Fall Out Boy. In case you're wondering, it stands for "Gay Is Not A Synonym For Shitty." Video is here .com/watch?v=a6EZvuyYpzk if you want to listen to the song. (Oh, and the stuff in _italics_ is the song lyrics. Just in case you didn't get that.)

Hope you enjoy! I'll be back at the end of this week (hopefully) with some more stuff.

* * *

><p><em>I've loved everything about you that hurts, so let me see your moves,<em>_let me see your moves.  
><em>

Wally really had loved Dick, had loved _everything_. The scars, the smirk, the way he got a little bit (ok, a lot a bit) cocky sometimes. He had especially loved the way Dick had moved when he fought, all grace and fluid, athletic motion. He'd loved his good and his bad, even the parts of him that had ended up hurting Wally.

_Lips pressed close to mine__, t__rue blue.  
><em>

If he concentrated, he could feel the pressure of the smaller boy's lips against his own. It felt so good after not having actually felt it for the longest time. When he closed his own eyes, he could see Dick's beautiful blue eyes, so intense and focused, staring back at him. Wally loved those eyes.

_But the prince of any failing empire knows that everybody wants (everybody wants) to drive on through the night, if it's the drive back home.  
><em>

Towards the end, Wally (the prince of failed relationships) noticed that Dick was getting bored with their relationship. Dick needed excitement and daring, romance as exciting as his acrobatic moves. Wally had wanted to do this right, going slower and working hard to preserve it. Wally could tell Dick was bored but was too kind to say anything.

So, as much as it had _killed_ him, Wally had broken up with Dick.

_Things aren't the same anymore, some nights it gets so bad I almost pick up the phone. Trade baby blues, for wide-eyed browns. I sleep with your old shirts and walk through this house in your shoes. I know it's strange. It's a strange way of saying that I know I'm supposed to love you. I'm supposed to love you…  
><em>

Things had changed quickly. He started seeing less and less of Dick until it was now at the point where he didn't see him almost at all. And when he did it was normally for a few hours for a mission.

Each time, Dick seemed to have a new girl (or guy) that he was dating. It'd made Wally ache inside. So he'd finally rebounded to Megann the next time she asked. Megann and her huge brown eyes, her soft hair, her comforting curves…

_I've already given up on myself twice, third time is the charm (third time is the charm). Threw caution to the wind but I've got a lousy arm.  
><em>

Wally had only really liked 2 people. Sure, he'd dated (at last count) almost 20 people, but he'd only really _loved_ 2 of them: the third girl he'd gone out with him (who had cheated on him) had been his first; Dick had been his second and it had felt so much more intense than before. He'd given up on both those relationships, ignoring how much it made his heart hurt. He figured maybe he could love Megann, make her his third love and maybe get it right this time.

Third time's the charm, right?

_And I've traced your shadows on the wall now I kiss them whenever I'm down (whenever I'm down). Kind of figured on not figuring myself out.  
><em>

God, he missed the feel of Dick against him, in his arms. Whenever he couldn't sleep or he was feeling extremely sentimental, he'd close his eyes and remember all the good times they'd had together. The intensity of his imagination scared him sometimes, but he loved being able to put himself back into those situations where Dick was still _his_, where he could still kiss and hold him. But eventually it would all fade away and he'd be left with Megann and his memories.

And he still wasn't sure how he felt about that…

_Things aren't the same anymore, some nights it gets so bad I almost pick up the phone. Trade baby blues, for wide-eyed browns. I sleep with your old shirts and walk through this house in your shoes. I know it's strange. It's a strange way of saying that I know I'm supposed to love you. I'm supposed to love you…  
><em>

He still had a few things of Dick's left over from nights they'd spent together. He'd wear one the Dick's shirts around the house when he felt really lonely. And sometimes (though he's never tell), he'd wear one of them when he was with Megann, pretending that it was the boy he was with instead of her. He felt like he was cheating on her (in a way), but she had never complained about his performance at these times. In fact, she had praised him more than normal. So he didn't really see a problem.

Much…

_Born under a bad sign, but you saved my life that night on the roof of your hotel.  
><em>

He and Dick had gotten their palms read once. Dick's future had looked fine, filled with success and riches (of course), but Wally's had looked darker. The lady had said Wally would never find love. Well, he'd never find a _true_ love, one that would return his feelings. Dick had almost punched her.

To prove her wrong, Dick had taken Wally up onto a roof top overlooking all of Gotham and told Wally that he loved him. Said he meant it, too. And Wally had believed him and dismissed the psychic fraud. They spent the night together, talking (and not talking) on the top of that roof. It was one of Wally's best memories.

_Cross my heart and hope to die. Splinter from your headboard in my eye. I photo-proofed kisses I remember so well.  
><em>

Wally still had a box of mementos from their time together, tucked in a box underneath porn magazines that he never used because the things underneath were better. He had pictures of them, kissing, holding hands, cuddling, just _being_. He also had mementos, things that only meant something to him: a plastic ring, the remainder of the Ring Pops they had given each other as "promise rings;" the piece of Dick's shredded shirt that Wally had ripped off the first time they'd done it; the piece of headboard that Wally had vibrated off when Dick had handcuffed him to the bed; postcards; love notes; other small mementos of their "never-ending" love for one another.

_Trade baby blues, for wide-eyed browns. I sleep with your old shirts and walk through this house in your shoes. I know it's strange. It's a strange way of saying that I know I'm supposed to love you. I'm supposed to love you…  
><em>

Wally was tired of pretending. All he wanted to do (had wanted for so many nights now) was to pick up his phone, call Dick, and get back together. He was still in love with him, god damn it! But Dick had moved on and didn't want him anymore. Maybe the old bat in the psychic shop was right—maybe he was just supposed to love Dick for the rest of his life without having his love in return.

He sighed, pulling the collar of his shirt (Dick's, really) up to wipe the sweat (he refused to believe it was tears) from his face. The box with all of his mementos was sitting on his lap, open and holding what felt like a life time of good memories. He sighed, picking up one of the pictures of him and Dick looking into each other's eyes, completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

God he missed those days…

_Now press repeat…_


	2. I Still Ain't Over You

Because so many people asked for it, here's the second part to GINASFS; a happy ending for Dick and Wally.

Song is I Still Ain't Over You by Augustana. (Lyrics are _italicized_)

I own nothing and all that other disclaimer bs. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Out <em>_of luck and out of tune_

_Half the day and I'm confused_

Dick was out of sorts. Nothing was making sense right now.

He was lost without…he couldn't say that name. Well, he could, but it made him more confused than it should have. He had thought when they had broken up that it would be the end of it. He would be able to move on and things would be fine again. He wouldn't—couldn't go back.

But the truth of the matter was this: he was lost without _Wally._

Dick was in his room on one of his lucky days off thinking about how this made him feel. He was sitting on his bed in sweats and a light t-shirt, music playing through his headphones, legs crossed as he leaned back against the headboard with his laptop on his lap. Originally he'd been planning on sorting through some old case files and, in general, just messing around with his computer all day. But when he'd been searching through some old folders looking for surveillance pictures, he'd found old photos of him and Wally instead.

There was the album of their first date, documented with a small amount of pictures of them at the fair, smiling shy smiles at each other and standing closer than friends but farther apart than in later pictures.

The next album was of one of their later dates, this time at a park. Wally had come and taken Dick away from school in the middle of the day and run them to the park where a picnic was already set up on the grass. This time, most of the pictures were of them laughing and smiling with each other while Dick was sitting on Wally's lap. There was even one or two pictures of them kissing, the first ones they'd taken like that. Dick remembered how, eventually, the camera had been forgotten and they'd started making out with no one watching but the birds above them.

The album that he'd been looking through for the last (he glanced with surprise at the clock in the bottom right corner) 2 hours was huge. Over 3,000 pictures. It was, by far, one of the best memories he had with Wally. They'd spent the day at Wally's house while his parents were out so they wouldn't be disturbed. For obvious reasons. Some of the pictures were…well, revealing. Dick couldn't get enough of Wally and he'd started snapping pictures of the other boy as soon as he'd gotten there and hadn't stopped, even when Wally had started taking off both of their clothes. This time, it took longer for the camera to be forgotten, but eventually Dick's hands had been put to better use. He'd tossed aside the metal box and had focused instead on Wally.

Looking through the pictures made Dick more than confused. He was positively bewildered.

_Love may wash away the bruise  
>But I still ain't over you<em>

When they had broken up, Dick had been…devastated was too strong of a word. Disappointed wasn't strong enough. He was somewhere in between, somewhere that left him confused and hurt and sad yet happy but not and really just all around heart broken and perplexed.

He'd tried not to show it, tried moving on, hooking up and dating different girls (and guys) he met from here or there. Sure, the relationships didn't really last long and some of them didn't even last long enough to be called a true relationship, but for a while they had held back the sadness Dick had felt at losing Wally. For a while, he convinced almost everyone that he was happy.

But Dick was good at lying to everyone except himself.

He still loved Wally, no matter how many people he dated trying to convince himself otherwise.

_Damn the day that I forgot  
>Came so close then almost lost<em>

There had been one day when he had thought that maybe things would start to look up again.

It had been after a mission and they were all worn out. They'd all come back to the mountain exhausted beyond belief and had collapsed on the couches, wearily falling into the cushions and onto each other. Superboy and Megan were spread out on one couch while Artemis and Aqualad were sitting on the other. Dick was lying with his head in Wally's lap like they normally had done when they were together. Wally's fingers traced their usual nonsensical patterns into his scalp and Dick sighed happily as he settled against the ginger haired boy's lap.

Eventually, Dick woke up from what appeared to have been a fairly long nap. The clock now read 4 hours later than before and he and Wally were the only people left in the room. Wally still seemed to be asleep and Dick didn't want to wake him when he looked so peaceful. He sat up carefully, bracing his hands on the sofa over Wally's shoulders. He stopped for a second, looking at the beautiful face and the long lashes resting against freckled cheeks and for one small eternity he thought that they were still together. He leaned forward to kiss the lips that he knew so well until Wally's eyes fluttered open.

There had been some kind of awkward explanation on Dick's part as to why he was so close and then they had both headed for their respective rooms in the midst of the only awkward silence they had ever experienced.

_Damn it_, Dick had thought, _so close. So. Damn. Close…_

_It's been one year and 14 months  
>But I still ain't over you<em>

Dick brought up the properties on the last album he was looking at. For some reason, he couldn't remember the exact date that they'd ended it. Sure, he could remember the conversation and the hurt expression in Wally's eyes when he hadn't tried to talk him out of the break up, but he couldn't remember what the exact date was. Probably because he tried to block it out…

The last album's properties menu flashed up on the screen. Dick's eyebrows raised in surprise. Over two years ago. Two years and two months ago, give or take about a week. That was both longer and shorter than he had expected.

After they'd first broken up, time had seemed to stop. Minutes lasted for hours and hours were days. The first full week was the worst. But he'd gotten through it and time had sped up again. It had sped up so fast that he'd gone almost two and a half years without being with Wally.

That was such a long time…

_Hey, I'm the blood in your veins  
>I'm the cold when it rains<br>I'm your heart when it breaks_

Even if his name was close, Dick didn't like to get too cocky. It wasn't good for anyone and egos could get you killed in his line of work.

But he was fairly confident that it wasn't too egotistical of him to say that, for a while at least, he'd been Wally's everything. The cheese to his macaroni. The peanut butter to his jelly. The air in his lungs. The blood in his veins.

The only one that he'd ever really loved in that way.

And the scary-funny thing about the whole situation was that it had been the same way for Dick. Wally had become his whole world. They had done everything together and they had been everything for each other. Friend, confidant, lover.

Until they hadn't been anymore and things had gotten turned upside down.

_Time, no, it ain't on our side  
>I'm the truth to your lie<br>I'm your tear when you cry_

Dick knew that, statistically speaking, most people that had broken up didn't get back together. Well, they didn't get back together in the way that he wanted to get back together with Wally. Where it lasted. Where they would be friends again but also more. Most people who ended up "getting back together" with their exes hooked up and then regretted it the next day.

Dick had never regretted anything with Wally except walking away and he didn't want to add anything else to that short list. Yet he knew that the longer they stayed apart the less chance they had of ever having anything meaningful again.

He really hated time sometimes…

_Back and forth and side to side  
>Right ain't wrong if wrong ain't right<em>

He gently closed his laptop and lay back on his bed, contemplating this whole situation.

Should he call Wally? Would it be so wrong to come out and say how he had felt, still felt, and probably always would feel?

Dick closed his eyes, running one hand through his hair as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with the other. It wasn't necessarily _wrong_, he thought, but it wasn't really _right_ either.

Then again, nothing had ever felt as right as when he was with Wally. So that had to be right. The feel of the other boy in his arms, such a distant memory, came back to him and it felt so _good_, so _real_, like he was actually pressed up against the speedster instead of lying in his own bed. Everything about Wally was right so being with him couldn't be wrong.

But…

Wally had wanted to end it, had told Dick that it was over, that he didn't want to be with him anymore. And damn it all if he hadn't seemed to mean it. It had felt wrong to Dick, but then again breakups normally did. He thought back to the way they had simply walked out of each other's lives with nothing more than a "sorry, I don't think we should do this anymore." Dick's heart ached as he remembered walking around the streets of Gotham, confused, sad and chased by demons of things he could have said, _should_ have said, to change Wally's mind.

Nothing that made him hurt that much could be right, could it?

_I will love you day and night  
>'Cause I still ain't over you<em>

_Damn it all to hell!_ Dick thought, slamming a closed fist against the mattress. Why did it matter what was right or wrong? He _loved_ Wally and that was all that mattered. Sometimes love was right and sometimes it was wrong, but it was always something that you could _feel_, that you could know only when you were already under its control. Dick knew it as the feeling that he got only when thinking about or being with Wally.

It didn't matter what anyone else thought, he knew what he was experiencing and what it meant.

Okay, so maybe that wasn't all true. It mattered what _Wally_ thought. Dick's pulse sped up. What if Wally (he took more pleasure than he should have in quietly mouthing his name) didn't want to get back together? That'd probably break Dick's heart for good and he'd never be able to recover. Well, maybe that was just a tad overdramatic, but he would most definitely feel more than just regret and sadness if the other boy didn't return his feelings.

_Hey, I'm the blood in your veins  
>I'm the cold when it rains<br>I'm your heart when it breaks_

It just seemed so right to go back to Wally. Not that he was a dog that was running back to his master with his tail between his legs or anything like that. Wally was just so perfect that life seemed to be so much more…well, dull without him.

It was like...you know the feeling you get when you walked outside and you could smell that it was going to rain? The anticipation comes first closely followed by the excitement that the rain brings. At least for Dick, it was possible to stand outside for hours waiting for the rain to eventually pour down and seep through his clothes, both cooling and cleansing him as the droplets pounded against his skin.

That's what Wally's love was like: refreshing and wonderfully blissful. Just like he would wait for the rain, Dick would wait (had waited) for a long time for Wally's love. He just hoped that there was a storm coming so he could bask in the showers of his love like he would in the rain.

_Time, no, it ain't on our side  
>I'm the truth to your lie<br>I'm your tear when you cry_

Dick's phone vibrated next to him and tore him out of his thoughts. He picked it up, hands shaking, mind wondering and daring to hope that maybe it was—

_Wally_.

It was too much. It was just enough. It was perfect. It was…about to go to voicemail.

Dick answered quickly, willing his voice not to shake. He couldn't believe it. Here he'd wanted to call him and Wally had called. It was strange, the way fate worked sometimes.

As Dick calmly (more calmly than he thought possible with his heart beating against his rib cage like a prisoner) listened to Wally's request for help on a mission, he bounced slightly on the bed. _He was talking to Wally again_. It was childish and imaginative, but he thought he heard a note of the old tenderness in Wally's voice as he said goodbye.

"Wait!" Dick said, desperately, hoping against hope that he wasn't wrong in what he heard. "Is there…anything else?"

Wally paused, not speaking for a good six seconds before answering. "Nope. That's it. See you."

The line clicked dead before Dick said "Liar." He knew when Wally was lying (or at least he thought he had) and that was one of the biggest lies he had ever heard Wally tell him.

Something was up…

_'Cause when the walls come crashing in  
>When the flames come closing in<br>Just remember time and again  
>I still ain't over you, hey<em>

Things weren't going well. The base the Young Justice team was trying to infiltrate was collapsing around them and Dick was having a hard time finding his way out. His com wasn't working and he was quickly running out of options and places to escape the flames.

In a last ditch effort, Dick called out to Wally, using up the last of the good air in his lungs to summon him. As Dick started choking on the smoke in the air around him, Wally appeared next to him. His face was set in a grim line of determination as he scooped up Dick in his arms and held him close. The younger boy couldn't do anything but hold on as Wally quickly moved them through the flames and around the fallen debris. Time seemed to slow down and everything moved in slow motion as his heart pounded in his ears and Wally ran through the debris to safety, clutching Dick to his chest tightly.

As they finally reached the clean air outside, Wally gingerly set Dick down. Dick was still weak and coughing and he supported himself on Wally's shoulder, both of his arms wrapped around the strong neck that had always been there for him to rest on. He coughed the small amount of smoke and ash out of his mouth and stood up to face Wally.

His face was covered in black soot and there was a semi-healed gash over the left side of his cheek. Dick gently ran a finger over it as he looked into the goggle-covered green eyes that he could feel looking back at him.

"Wally…I…I love you…" Dick sputtered out, his voice choosing not to cooperate fully. He couldn't wait any longer to say it. He'd almost died in there and it gave him a huge reality check. Some things just shouldn't wait.

_Oh hey, I'm the blood in your veins  
>I'm the cold when it rains<br>I'm your heart when it breaks_

Wally stared at him dumbfounded and Dick's heart broke. It fell out of his chest and broke into a million tiny pieces on the ground at Wally's feet. Or it might have from the amount of pain that raked through his body when Wally didn't say anything.

Dick cleared his throat (also pretty high up on the pain scale but not nearly close to his shattered heart's pain) and looked away, removing his hands form around Wally's neck.

"I…I'm sorry, Wally. I—"

Wally reached out to stop him from backing away. "You…love me?" he asked. His eyes (where had his goggles gone?) shining brightly in the dark night. Dick dared to hope.

"Yes. Always have, always will," he said with a small, sad smile. It felt like a knife was being pushed into his chest. Why couldn't Wally just reject him if that's what he was going to do?

"Oh Dick," Wally said, pulling him close and gently smashing their faces together. Dick's heart leapt back into his chest and his arms moved up to wrap again around the back of Wally's head. He didn't care that he'd used his first name, or that Wally tasted like smoke and fire, or that they should probably be responding to the urgent message from Aqualad coming through Wally's quickly discarded com.

All that mattered was that Wally was kissing him, holding him in his arms like nothing had changed.

_Time, no, it ain't on our side  
>'Cause I'm the truth to your<em>_ lie  
>I'm your tear when you cry<em>

Eventually Dick pulled back because he was still having trouble getting a deep breath through his lungs. Wally seemed to be having the same problem as he leaned his forehead against Dick's. Whether it was from the smoke inhalation or from the kiss, Dick couldn't tell, but he didn't care at this moment.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you to say that?" Wally said, cupping Dick's face and tenderly brushing his fingers over his cheeks, his eyelids, his lips, everywhere.

Dick managed a small smile as he leaned slightly against the touch. "You could have said it, too, you know."

Wally smiled his dazzling smile and Dick felt his heart melt a bit. "Alright. I love you, Dick," Wally whispered against Dick's ear. "I have for the longest time and I can't believe I ever let you go."

Dick, for reasons unquantifiable as anything other than happiness, began to tear up. He sniffed and Wally pulled back to wipe away a tear from his cheek with the pad of his thumb. Dick couldn't speak, but he reached up to take of his mask, hoping that his eyes would convey all that he couldn't say.

"I'm still not over you, Dick," Wally said, gently kissing another tear from Dick's cheek. "And I don't think I ever want to be," he murmured as he leaned down to capture Dick's lips between his own again.


End file.
